A Shadow Cast
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: One-shot- My take on what Ronin did to Misako, spoilers for Shadow of Ronin! T for angst, may creep some out, you are warned.


**Hey guys! After seeing a walkthrough of Shadow of Ronin(I wish I had the game) I decided to post this story on what I think happened to Misako in the game. Enjoy!**

* * *

Misako left with Lloyd on their long hike to the mountainous areas of Ninjago. Lloyd was going to the golden peaks where his father once stood, he sought to find peace with the recent events that had occurred and wanted to deal with his loss i a healthy way. He was going to meditate and focus on his spiritual side, while Misako had no such plans.

She was going to study a Fangpyre graveyard, which also happened to be the location of their former tomb that was partly on the way to where Lloyd was going.

"Remember to watch out for Fangpyre remains mom, they may still have venom, Jay learned that the hard way." Lloyd chuckled.

"I will keep that in mind." Misako replied as the path split in half. They both stopped and turned towards each other,"I hope you find your peace that you seek," she kissed his forehead,"Remember that I love you, always."

"I know mom." Lloyd gave her a loving hug which she returned.

They both parted ways and headed down the opposite pathways. Lloyd stepped up to the pathway and looked up, the mountain was really tall! He swallowed hard and took a deep breath looking at the amazing height. He recalled back when he was last at a height that tall and remembered how scared he was, h couldn't conjure his dragon because of it!

The blonde boy took a breath and released it calmly before beginning to walk up the mountain path.

Misako's destination was a little bit farther away than Lloyd's, but she was prepared for her journey with a water canteen and some cans of food in her satchel that was also stuffed to the brim with scrolls.

About two hours into her walk she felt as if the air had gotten thicker... something was off. This are was deserted, yet she could hear the faint sound of an engine. Sure, planes had passed over, but they were high in the sky, this engine sounded close, and it felt like it was edging closer.

Her slow walk turned into a slight jog... then a full sprint broke out as a large vehicle came into view and zoomed into her path. The wind force of it's landing blew her backwards and caused her to fall over.

She watched as two bulky men exited the vehicle, they were followed out by a man with shoulder length brown hair who wore a great smirk on his face.

"Why hello young lady!" he called out to her over the still calming engine's roaring noise

"Wh-who are you!?" Misako scrambled backwards, clutching her satchel.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself, I am Ronin! It is nice to finally meet you Misako."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know people, I have connections."

Misako looked around for any possible dangers and spotted a weapon on his back.

"I have a lovely ship, care to look inside?"

"First, tell me what that is-on your back!" she backed up a little, getting up slowly.

"This old thing?" Ronin held up his weapon, oh it is simply an antique, been in my family for decades... I carry it around as my father did, in memory of him... so, would you like to join me for some tea? You look tired, it can be useful to a person with low energy."

"No thank you, Ronin." she turned the opposite way and began to find another way to her destination when she felt her arms bound by the two bulky men that accompanied the stranger.

She was forcefully turned to face the man who had gotten much closer to her face. "Come on Misako, I make some great tea..." he held up the weapon in the sky, twirling it around before Misako felt dizzy. Her head was foggy and hr memories were getting hazy.

"Listen to me Misako..." the voice in her head was in her voice, so she decided that what it spoke was the truth.

"You do not have any emotional attachments to the ninja team, or anyone associated with them."

"I do not have feelings for any ninja." she mumbled with a throbbing pain in her head.

"Good... not even your son matters to you... sure he is your son, but you never really raised him, just dropped him off at a boarding school. He doesn't love you either, why else would he send the only one you ever cared about away? He betrayed you, the entire ninja tam betrayed you! They plotted for Lloyd to send Garmadon away! Lloyd killed Garmadon out of greed and selfishness, he does not care for either of you. It is only a matter of time before you are sent away as well by the same person."

"Hate Lloyd... Garmadon... UGHH!" she yelled in pain as her head throbbed. A memory of the ninja talking, unaware of her presence came to mind.

_"So it's decided..."_

_"I will have to do it, if one of you tries to, she will suspect something."_

_"And if she does, we will take care of her as well." they all laughed darkly as the memory flashed into the back of her mind, inserting it into her head. Other memories that were hazy became clear as she saw a smirk on Lloyd's face as he banished his father, and happily burning the book afterwards._

The voice came back,"There is only one you can trust..."

"Wh-who?" she asked in a daze.

"Ronin, your kind master. You have always been proud to serve him and be at his right hand, providing him with information, making sure his plans follow out, keeping him happy..."

"Keep master happy." a slight grin grew on her face.

_Instead of a museum showing up in her mind, it showed times with Ronin and how loyal she always was... all happy times with Lloyd, Wu, Garmadon, and the ninja seemed to become non-existent._

Misako shook her head and came out of the daze, she looked around... she was in the craft that belonged to her Master Ronin.

"Misako." he entered.

"R-Ronin?" she held her head.

"Oh I was so worried!" he came up and hugged her as he helped her off of the bed she didn't notice she was laying on..

"What-"

"The ninja, you escaped from their hideout but you were left without water and collapsed."

"Thank you for saving me master." she sighed and looked at him adoringly.

"Now pet, I have a mission for you... you know that graveyard you were going to visit? Well it also happens to be the location of a relic I am searching for... the ninja will go looking for you to trick you into helping them find this artifact that belongs to me. You however are going to lead them there and double cross them!" he handed her the satchel that she always had carried. "In there is a map and some other materials to help you complete your mission."

"Thank you Master Ronin."

"Now pet, off you go." she ran off of the ship and headed towards her destination once more, confident with the plan she had came up with.

* * *

She was looking at the tombstones for the clue that the map showed, she gasped as Lloyd flew out of a tombstone. "Lloyd!?"

"MOM!" he ran p and gave her a hug which Misako returned awkwardly with one hand making sure he wasn't pick-pocketing her. Confused, Lloyd stepped back, but he brushed off her behavior and told her what Ronin said he would.

Misako smiled an followed along with her plan.

* * *

"I am certain." that one lie was all it took for the ninja to strike the ancient relic and become captured in golden rings that protected it.

"What's happening!?" Lloyd struggled against his bindings.

"Revenge, that's what!"

"What revenge!?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You never really thought of me as your mother you never loved me, and I never loved you! You proved it all the more with your acts of injustice! I _remember _it like it was yesterday!" she spat as a look of shock planted itself on Lloyd's face.

"Ronin did this!" Sensei Wu accused.

"Yes!" the man himself showed up, isn't it funny how your memory plays tricks on you as you get older?"

"You're here! I was so afraid that they would hurt me!" she skipped over to him and clung to his side like a good little pet,"Did I do good master?"

"Yes, well done Misako!" she snuggled up to him in pure adoration, he was her life's purpose... until...

"THAT'S MY MOM! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Lloyd shot a beam of his energy at Ronin's weapon, causing it to explode and it's power to evaporate from it. Misako once again felt lightheaded and passed out as the purple mist erupted from her body.

"Uh! Why you- Whatever, I have what I came for!" he grabbed the relics he came for and made his escape.

Lloyd broke free of his bindings and helped his recovering mother up,"MOM!"

"L-loyd? What happened, What is?"

"Are you okay?" their eyes met as tears were visible in Lloyd's.

"Yes, I'm fine but what's wrong with you?"

"Y-you told me- while under Ronin's influence- that you didn't love me, that you never did." he inhaled sharply, blocking tears from escaping.

"You know that's not true." Misako hugged him.

"But the way you said it made it feel like it was true!" he hugged her tighter which she returned unlike the hug they had earlier.

Lloyd sniffed,"Ronin is going down!"

* * *

**That was my take on things in Shadow of Ronin, what might've happened.**

**ALSO! I got accepted into a school that I really want to go to! It is a tech high school and I am going for multimedia!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-Awesome author13**


End file.
